


Koniec świata

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: podróże w czasie, polski akcent, sf
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Kudos: 3





	Koniec świata

Julia mijała codziennie ciemnoszary budynek z powybijanymi szybami, opuszczony przedwcześnie i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie ukończony oficjalnie, w którym obecnie mieszkała chmara ludzi nieokreślonego koloru skóry i wieku.  
Kiedyś, całkiem niedawno, kiedy jeszcze miała pracę, Julia przechodziła koło niego odważnie, rejestrując kątem oka wychylone z okien postacie, które czasem pluły i wyrzucały puste puszki i inne śmieci na ulicę, a czasem krzyczały coś do niej-na szczęście nie rozumiała ani słowa. Teraz, odkąd przestała pracować w MyWarehouse i nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, już sam ten budynek przerażał ją bardziej; szybko zaczęła go traktować jako symbol swojej porażki. Mijając go myślała, że niedługo zacznie być taka jak jego mieszkańcy- straci resztę pieniędzy i będzie musiała mieszkać na ulicy, albo w takim miejscu, jak to. Odkąd nie miała pracy, dużo chodziła- nie tylko na spotkania w sprawie nowego zatrudnienia, ale tak po prostu, żeby się zmęczyć i nie mieć siły na myślenie. Najpierw starała się jeździć na spacery do ładnych miejsc, takich jak parki w Sutton, albo ulice z drogimi sklepami, ale potem skończył jej się karnet na metro i... zaczęło jej też brakować odwagi. Wszyscy byli tam tak bardzo porządni, drogo ubrani i śpieszący do własnych spraw, przez co ona czuła się przy nich jak żebraczka i własna sytuacja przerażała ją jeszcze bardziej.  
Szukała nowej pracy najpierw z energią wynikającą z niezachwianej pewności, potem z wściekłą determinacją, później już tylko z nadzieją... Nic nie zadziałało, więc zaczynała podejrzewać, że jedyne rozwiązanie stanowi powrót do Polski, zanim rozejdą się wszystkie zaoszczędzone przez ponad rok pieniądze. Tylko, że w Polsce też nic na nią nie czekało; z przygnębiających wiadomości wysyłanych przez krewnych i przyjaciół wynikało jasno, że znalezienie pracy jest tam trudniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek. Upalne lato, które obecnie trwało, ogłupiało ją dodatkowo i pozbawiało potrzebnych sił.  
W lipcu było gorąco, sierpień dodał do upału tropikalną wilgoć i całkiem dosłownie dusiła się w swoim malutkim mieszkanku, za zbyt cienkimi ścianami, przez które słychać było za dużo z życia jej sąsiadów, choć otwierała na oścież okna a wieczorami także drzwi.  
Ostatnio wracała tam tylko żeby się przespać- resztę dnia starała się spędzać w ruchu, włócząc się po zakurzonych ulicach Hounslow, najbrzydszej jej zdaniem dzielnicy Londynu miała wrażenie, że coś robi, że gdzieś zmierza, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości tkwiła w tym samym miejscu, niezdolna podjąć decyzję albo jakiekolwiek ryzyko. Bardzo szybko zauważyła z przerażeniem, że zaczyna mieć problem z dużo prostszymi wyborami: co zjeść na kolację, czy umyć głowę rano, czy wieczorem. Jednym słowem było z nią coraz gorzej i wcale nie pocieszało ją to, że zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie miała z kim o tym porozmawiać, bo tych, których spotykała w pracy mogła nazwać najwyżej znajomymi; kontakt z nimi urwał się razem z pracą. Zresztą, nikogo z nich nie obdarzyłaby zaufaniem koniecznym, by opowiedzieć, jak się teraz czuje. Wiedziała, że jest sama- wszyscy, których zostawiła w Polsce, nie rozumieli jej życia tutaj, a ci, którzy byli tutaj... nie było żadnych tutaj. Przyjaciółka z Polski, która ją tu sprowadziła, wróciła już do kraju; Julia przejęła jej miejsce z MyWarehouse i mieszkanie.  
Któregoś dnia wstała rano, zjadła szybko śniadanie, ale zamiast iść do łazienki i zacząć się szykować na kolejne spotkanie w sprawie pracy, wysikała się i umyła zęby, a potem wróciła do łóżka i zasnęła. Spała do późnego wieczora. Tego dnia wytłumaczyła to sobie, jako należny jej odpoczynek. Następnego dnia zrobiła dokładnie to samo; tyle, że tym razem wieczorem zeszła do sklepu, po tostowy chleb, którym się ostatnio żywiła.  
Szybko okazało się, że potrzebuje dużo więcej odpoczynku, niż dwa dni spędzone w łóżku. A potem przestała się oszukiwać i przeglądać ogłoszenia w sprawie pracy. Do Polski też nie miała siły wracać. Jak obliczyła jakiś czas temu, ograniczając wydatki do absolutnego minimum, mogła tu mieszkać jeszcze dwa miesiące.  
Dzień później Julia po raz pierwszy w życiu pomyślała, że chce umrzeć. Właściwie to nie była myśl, tylko silne pragnienie nieistnienia, całkowitej pustki, nie czucia niczego, które gdzieś musi przecież na nią czekać, jako wytchnienie po tym wszystkim, przez co musiała teraz przejść. Myślą było wyobrażanie sobie, że może w każdej chwili wpaść pod samochód a wtedy... wszystkie jej problemy znikną. Powitała to wyobrażenie bez obawy i na początku bawiła się nim tak, jak inni bawią się wyobrażaniem sobie, że wygrali na loterii albo odziedziczyli wielki majątek. Myśl ta służyła jej jako pocieszenie, gdy umysł na najwyższych obrotach przekonywał ją, że nie ma dobrego wyjścia z jej sytuacji. Ciągle odbijała się od ściany złożonej z faktów: musiała znaleźć pracę i... nie mogła jej znaleźć (zwłaszcza teraz, gdy przestała się o to starać). Po tygodniu sypiania po kilkanaście godzin dziennie Julia przeszła od abstrakcyjnego pocieszania się swoją śmiertelnością do konkretnych planów.  
Szybko i bez udziału świadomości odrzuciła wszystkie „brudne” metody: podcięcie sobie żył, skok z dachu lub wysokiego rusztowania, albo wskoczenie na tory przed rozpędzony w pociąg. Nie wiedziała o tym, ale w tych wszystkich metodach nie podobał jej się nie tylko to, że zostawiały po sobie bardzo duży bałagan, ale były bolesne i wystawiały jej ciało na widok publiczny. Nie miała doświadczenia w wymyślaniu sposobów na zabicie kogokolwiek, więc po wykluczeniu tych metod brała już tylko pod uwagę dwie- powieszenie się i zażycie tabletek. Na truciznach się nie znała i do tej pory nie szukała dostępu (podobno łatwego) do narkotyków, albo podobnych substancji. Zostało jej powieszenie się- metoda mało skomplikowana, tania, dostępna dla każdego- tylko czy bezbolesna? Julia spędziła nad rozważaniem tej kwestii następne dwa dni. Tak tym była zajęta, że nie zauważała nawet, gdy mijała budynek, którego mieszkańcy napełniali ją do niedawna strachem. Za to ona została zauważona, bo nadawała się idealnie na ofiarę. Kogoś stamtąd bardzo zainteresowała młoda jasnowłosa kobieta, która przechadzała się po tej wyjątkowo nie spacerowej okolicy, zamyślona tak bardzo, że niczego nie zauważała. Wracała akurat ze sklepu, kiedy nagle z bramy wyskoczył i wylądował akurat przed nią. Mocno zamyślona, uniosła wzrok, wyczuwając przed sobą przeszkodę i zobaczyła wysokiego Murzyna w niebieskim płaszczu i plastikowych klapkach, wyszczerzającego szczerbaty uśmiech.  
\- Dawaj kasę! –wychrypiał, cały czas szczerząc zęby.  
Julia przed chwilą jeszcze tak daleka od wszelkich przyziemnych zmartwień, na początku nie zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi i nawet się nie przestraszyła. Zrobiła tylko zdziwioną minę, oczekując wyjaśnienia. Mężczyzna kopnął ją w nogę i równocześnie pchnął do tyłu- na szczęście wylądowała na tyłku boleśnie, ale niegroźnie obtłukując sobie kość ogonową.  
Ciągle jeszcze się nie bała, była raczej zła, kiedy zaczęła się gramolić z chodnika. Zajęta tym nie zauważyła skąd pojawiła się nagle inny mężczyzna, która odepchnął Murzyna i coś do niego powiedział- coś, co odniosło natychmiastowy skutek, bo tamten uciekł. Tyle tylko zauważyła, zanim wstała i podejmując słuszną, choć spóźnioną decyzję, zaczęła uciekać w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Wybawiciel pobiegł za nią i złapał za rękaw kurtki:  
\- Czekaj, muszę z tobą pogadać.  
Julia otaksowała nieznajomego szybko, był wysoki i chudy, o ciemnej karnacji i dziwnym wyrazie twarzy, ubrany w podkoszulek z napisem Rolling Stones i szare dżinsy. Wszystko to było czyste i nowe, a jednak intuicja Julii podpowiadała jej, że jest w nim coś dziwnego.  
Julia najchętniej wyrwałaby rękaw i schroniła się wreszcie u siebie w pokoju, z którego może już by nie wyszła, ale to byłoby bardzo nieuprzejme; zawdzięczała przecież temu mężczyźnie co nieco.  
\- Czego chcesz?- zapytała więc po polsku, bo w tej chwili jej angielski ją zawiódł.  
\- Porozmawiać... spokojnie.-odpowiedział tamten i wyraźnie miał na myśli mieszkanie Julii.  
Julia nie miała zamiaru zapraszać obcego do domu; zaczynało do niej docierać, że otarła się być może o śmierć i chciała to jak najszybciej przemyśleć. Było jej dziwnie zimno i chciała sobie zrobić ciepłej herbaty. Nie wiedziała, że działa pod wpływem szoku i przemożnego pragnienia bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Nie...- zdołała tylko wykrztusić.  
\- Przyjdę jutro, kiedy odpoczniesz. -obcy od razu zrezygnował i szybko odszedł, a Julia mogła już spokojnie skupić się na sobie.  
Następnego ranka nieznajomy pojawił się na progu domu, w którym wynajmowała mieszkanie i był równie nieuchwytnie dziwaczny, co wczoraj, choć ona czuła się już o niebo lepiej psychicznie.  
\- Czy mogę wejść?- zapytał uprzejmie, choć bez uśmiechu i tym razem zaprosiła go do środka. Dziś była już spokojniejsza i bardziej skłonna do rozmowy. Przez chwilę starała się wejść w rolę gospodarza, zaproponowała herbatę i stare, suche ciastka; a nawet poczuła głębokie zawstydzenie na widok bałaganu, którego nie miała siły ostatnio sprzątać. Mężczyzna nie zwracał na to uwagi, odmówił poczęstunku i nie miał najwyraźniej czasu na uprzejme pogawędki. Znalazł sobie miejsce na małej kanapie i od razu zaczął mówić; bardzo szybko, bojąc się, że Julia mu przerwie. Co okazało się całkiem prawdopodobne, bo to, co mówił było dziwaczne:  
\- Nie uratowałem cię przez przypadek. Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz. Nikt z was mi nie wierzy.-dodał z lekką goryczą.-Ale to, co wczoraj zrobiłem dla ciebie, to było moje zadanie. Przychodzę z twojej przyszłości, a ty jesteś tam bardzo ważna. Gdybym nie interweniował, ten facet by cię zabił.  
\- Aaaa...- Julia zaczęła, ale bez pomysłu, co właściwie chciałaby powiedzieć. Była ciągle zbyt zaskoczona, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek zdanie o sytuacji. Tamten nie zwracał na to uwagi:  
\- Wiemy też, że planujesz samobójstwo i w niektórych możliwych przyszłości je popełnisz, ale to byłby bardzo duży błąd! Nie wolno ci tego zrobić. Pod żadnym pozorem nie zabijaj się, bo to oznacza straszną przyszłość dla wszystkich. Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, nie pytaj czemu, ale to będzie koniec świata, jaki znasz... Ten koniec jest już blisko i tylko ty możesz go oddalić. Wiemy, że potrzebujesz pomocy i dostaniesz ją, już niedługo, musisz tylko odrobinę poczekać. Skąd o tym wiem? Bo byłam w tej twojej przyszłości, w której nie umarłaś i żyjesz sobie spokojnie i w miarę szczęśliwie. Ta przyszłość, w której umarłaś jest... bardzo, bardzo zła.  
Julia milczała bardzo długo, próbując zebrać myśli. Jak by nie próbowała zrozumieć, co się dzieje, wychodziło jej tylko, że została uratowana przed atakiem szaleńca przez innego, kompletnego wariata. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć i jak delikatnie wyprosić gościa z domu, więc siedziała, jak sparaliżowana, przez chwilę, aż w końcu zdobywając się na jedno pytanie:  
\- Kto to są ci „my”?  
Nieznajomy patrzył na nią uważnie i bardzo spokojnie, ale na pytania nie zamierzał odpowiadać.  
\- Nie ufasz mi, ale ja nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. Po co miałabym cię wczoraj ratować? Nie rozumiesz mnie, ale niedługo zrozumiesz- jestem tego pewien. Moje zadanie zrobione: musiałem cię uratować i upewnić się, że wszystko zrozumiałaś, dlatego musiałam ci to powiedzieć tutaj, a nie na ulicy, gdzie ktoś mógłby nam przeszkodzić.- podniósł się nagle, przerażając Julię, która odruchowo się cofnęła. - Zrozumiałaś mnie?  
Julia zdobyła się tylko na kiwnięcie głową.  
\- To powinno wystarczyć. WIEM, że wystarczy. Wiem, że zawróciłam cię z drogi, która prowadzi do tej złej rzeczywistości. To tyle.  
I poszedł sobie.  
Julia usłyszała, jak trzasnęła brama wejściowa i pozwoliła sobie głęboko odetchnąć z ulgą. Nigdy nie czuła się wyjątkowa, choć taką być chciała. W jej przypadku to było coś dużo więcej, niż zwykłe pragnienie, niestety samo ono jeszcze nie świadczyło o wyjątkowości. Ta rozmowa zaś... była dziwaczna i niezrozumiała, lecz mogła nadać jej życiu pozór wyjątkowości, co bardzo przypadło jej do gustu i dodało niespodziewanie energii potrzebnej do zmiany swego życia.  
Następne dni spędziła bardzo aktywnie. Myśli o śmierci wywietrzały z jej głowy, jakby ich tam nigdy nie było, a wszystko, co robiła miało na celu jak najszybsze pozbieranie się do kupy. Śmierć wydawała się być czymś zupełnie innym, odkąd zrozumiała, że to ktoś inny może ją pozbawić życia, wybierając taki sposób i moment, jaki będzie jemu odpowiadał.  
Później często wracała myślami do tamtej dziwnej rozmowy. Opowiadała o niej zawsze, gdy ktoś ją pytał, czemu nie wróciła do Polski, kiedy straciła pracę i nadzieję na to, że ułoży sobie lepsze życie w Anglii.  
Wraz z biegiem lat, historia nabierała coraz dziwniejszej treści i znaczyła dla Julii coraz więcej, jako przełomowy moment w jej życiu, który wiele zmienił. Oczywiście zawsze powtarzała, że rozmawiała wtedy z kimś niespełna rozumu, ale równocześnie, w niedostępnych zakamarkach duszy, słowa dziwacznego nieznajomego przekonały ją, że jej życie jest szczególnie wartościowe i dlatego należy o nie dbać bardziej, niż do tej pory. Gdyby ją zapytać, kiedykolwiek w ciągu następnych kilku lat, czemu stara się zdrowo odżywiać, stroni od papierosów i ryzykownych działań, a alkohol pije tylko w małych dawkach, odpowiedziałaby z przekonaniem, że nie robi nic szczególnego, że to zupełnie normalne, że jak każdy dba o swoje zdrowie. Jednak prawdziwy powód tego działania był inny- czuła się w jakiś nieokreślony sposób wyróżniona i odpowiedzialna za swoje życie nie tylko przed samą sobą. Wariat dał jej ważny dar: w przeciwieństwie do innych, podobnych do niej kobiet, w każdej chwili wiedziała, że jest w jakiś sposób wyróżniona spośród innych.  
Czego też nigdy by nie przyznała, jej życie- na pozór nie odbiegające od zwyczajnego życie, na które składała się praca i znajomi- tak naprawdę bez reszty wypełniało czekanie na jakiś znak, który potwierdziłby jej wyjątkowość, nadał jej niejasnemu przekonaniu wyraźny kształt. 

***

Dziesięć lat później Julia miała dosyć czekania na jakikolwiek znak. Chciała wreszcie wiedzieć na pewno.  
Powoli przestawała wierzyć, że to, co zapamiętała w ogóle się wydarzyło, miała też już dosyć wypatrywania ważnych wydarzeń, które mogłyby jej dotyczyć. Przestawała ufać swojej pamięci, skoro przez te dziesięć lat NIKT nie zająknął się nawet o możliwości stworzenia machiny czasu…  
Dlatego, gdy przeczytała o sławnym detektywie Sherlocku Holmesie, który potrafi zdziałać cuda i odnaleźć prawdę tam, gdzie wszyscy inni już się poddali… nie namyślała się długo.  
I tak pojawiła się na progu Baker Street przepełniona determinacją.

Sherlock był na tyle znudzony, że wysłuchał jej prawie spokojnie, popisując się przed Johnem rzadkim u niego napadem cierpliwości.  
Tym razem to John był tym, który nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy niespokojnie popatrywał na zmienne to na klientkę to na detektywa, rozpartego na swoim krześle niczym władca jakiejś małej, ale bogatej krainy. Niestety, gdy Julia przestała mówić, jasnym się stało, co o tym wszystkim myśli. I nie było to nic przyjemnego. Zwłaszcza dla zafrasowanej potencjalnej klientki.  
\- Nie przyjmujemy pani sprawy.- powiedział krótko, sięgnął po komórkę i ze zniesmaczonym wyrazem twarzy zaczął pisać SMSa.  
John uznał, że mimo wszystkich okoliczności, to nie było w porządku, toteż próbował jakoś złagodzić cios.  
\- To znaczy… przemyślimy to jeszcze i damy pani znać, czy udało się nam cos ustalić…- wymamrotał, zawstydzony tym bezczelnym kłamstwem, próbując równocześnie zmusić samym wzrokiem Sherlocka do poparcia go w tej szopce. Ten jednak nie odczuwał wstydu i nie miał zamiaru czegokolwiek mu ułatwiać, uniósł więc nos znad komórki tylko po to, żeby stwierdzić znudzonym głosem:  
\- Nie wiem, po co to mówisz. Nie bierzemy tej sprawy, bo tu nie ma żadnej sprawy. Ta historia nie zawiera żadnej interesującej zagadki. Może dla jakiegoś psychiatry...  
John przymknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. Nie był właściwie zbyt zdziwiony, gdy Julia wstała i po niezbyt uprzejmym pożegnaniu wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- Sherlock…- wyjęczał, wiedząc, że brzmi jak własna ciotka, która wszyscy nazywali Jojczącą Susan. Nikt jej nie lubił, nawet on sam, ale Sherlock wyzwalał w nim najgorsze instynkty. Czasem chęć mordu, a czasem pragnienie ukrycia się pod kołdrą i nie wychodzenie spod niej przez następny miesiąc.  
\- No co?- Sherlock spojrzał na niego spode łba.- Przecież to jakąś bzdura! Podróże w czasie? Naprawdę… Słuchałem jej tylko dlatego, że miałem nadzieję na jakieś morderstwo na końcu. Albo chociaż interesującym oszustwie. Z pewnością ktoś ją oszukał, ale nawet ty nie możesz myśleć, że się tym zajmę. To absurd!  
Johnowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak przyjąć to do wiadomości i zapomnieć o całej sprawie. 

A potem wydarzyły się te wszystkie dziwne morderstwa i John naprawdę zapomniał (w końcu obcesowość Sherlocka i wychodzenie gościa, którego obraził było całkiem częstym zjawiskiem w ich życiu).  
A morderstwa były naprawdę fascynujące, nawet John musiał to przyznać.  
Pierwsze wydarzyło się w Halloween i na początku policja zakładała, że to jakiś bardzo skomplikowany dowcip, który źle się skończył, ale następne zaprzeczały tej teorii..  
\- Co o tym sądzisz? –Lestrade był na tyle zdesperowany, że dzwonił i nachodził detektywa prawie codziennie. A John ze zdziwieniem stwierdzał, że pierwszy raz widzi, że jego przyjaciel nie ma pojęcia co myśleć o jakiejś sprawie. Co owocowało pełnym frustracji krążeniem po salonie, złośliwym graniem na skrzypcach o różnych porach dnia i nocy, oraz wybuchami werbalnej agresji skierowanej na to, co było najbliżej- czyli najczęściej Johna.  
\- Nie możesz mnie znów obrażać, tylko dlatego, że coś ci nie wychodzi!-próbował mu tłumacząc na początku cierpliwie i z zapałem, by wkrótce przejść do kontrataku, a gdy i to nie zdało egzaminu, wynosić się z domu na długie, długie godziny spędzone na spacerach i w pobliskich knajpach. Nic to nie pomogło; Sherlock nie załapał aluzji i wydawał się tylko bardziej rozjuszony, gdy John wreszcie wracał z powrotem. Nie poprawiało to ogólnej sytuacji, ani nie pomagało rozwiązywać zagadkowych morderstw, ale detektyw nie potrafił tego zobaczyć. Albo nie chciał uznać, bo tak było mu wygodniej.  
John musiał przyznać (kiedy się na niego przestawał złościć, najczęściej w czasie tych rzadkich chwil kiedy znikał mu sprzed oczu) że detektyw miał się czym frustrować- te morderstwa (po pół roku ich liczba wzrosła do trzech) były naprawdę dziwne.  
Na pozór wszystkim się różniły- miejscem, profilem ofiar, a nawet sposobem wykonania, Sherlock jednak dosyć szybko znalazł niewidocznie dla innych wskazówki, że wszystkie je popełniła ta sama osoba (lub grupa osób). Co powinno być fascynujące, zwłaszcza dla kogoś takiego, jak Sherlock, kto żył dla rozwiązywania skomplikowanych zagadek, ale ponieważ tej nie był wstanie rozwikłać, już tak długo, nie potrafił się już nią cieszyć. Oczywiście nie potrafił także odpuścić i zająć się czymkolwiek innym. John tym razem nie potrafił mu pomóc, bo żadna ilość pytań, czy coraz mniej entuzjastycznych komplementów nie mogła sprawić, żeby Sherlock stał się bliższy rozwiązaniu zagadki.  
\- To jest niemożliwe!- wrzeszczał nie raz, rwąc sobie niemal włosy z głowy i krążąc po salonie jak rozzłoszczony bąk albo doprowadzony do ostateczności gawron.- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że morderca nie tylko wiedział, gdzie będą ofiary, co nie byłoby takie dziwne, ani trudne do osiągnięcia, ale także był w stanie przewidzieć dokładnie rozwój wypadków. Jak to jest możliwe? Musiałby znać… przyszłość! W pierwszym przypadku ciało zostało zniszczone przez nadjeżdżającą ciężarówkę, która zderzyła się w tym właśnie miejscu gdzie wylądowało zepchnięte z dachu ciało Jamiego Cunninga, dokładnie piętnaście minut po tym, jak ona tam się znalazła. Wypadek wzniecił pożar, zginęły w nim pięć osób które niemal całkowicie spłonęły- marzenie każdego mordercy- dezintegracja ciała, a zarazem dezynfekcja miejsca zbrodni przez przypadkowo wzniecony ogień.  
I nikt by nie odkrył ze to także miejsce zbrodni, gdyby nie chwalebna dociekliwość jakiegoś technika, który chciał ustalić DNA wszystkich znalezionych szczątków, żeby obdarować nimi właściwe rodziny.  
\- To mógł być przypadek..- wtrącał zwykle John w tym miejscu już nawet nie dlatego, że wierzył w swoje słowa (bo Sherlock z takim zapałem wybijał mu je z głowy, że nawet on musiał ulec), ale po to, by swoimi wątpliwościami pomóc przyjacielowi w myśleniu na głos.  
\- Tak!- wykrzyknął wtedy rozjuszony Sherlock.- To mógłby być nadzwyczaj szczęśliwy przypadek, gdyby nie to, że podobny zdarzył się jeszcze DWA razy! Następne takie morderstwo wydarzyło się 20 lutego. Maria Caldery, kobieta przed sześćdziesiątką, z ciężkim nie leczonym OCD, które powodowało, że każdy jej dzień był niemal identyczny, bo wypełniony przestrzeganiem sztywnych zasad, dzięki którym czuła się bezpieczna. Wyszła z domu na zakupy, ale akurat tego dnia (i tylko tego), skręciła w prawo zamiast w lewo, dzięki czemu znalazła się w dogodnym miejscu, by wpaść pod nadjeżdżający samochód, prowadzony przez Roberta Harta- młodego informatyka z Surrey, który w tamtej chwili był rozproszony, ponieważ papieros wypadł mu z ręki. Gdyby nie wścibstwo pani Mundheim, wyglądającej właśnie wtedy z okna, NIKT- łącznie z samym Hartem- nigdy by nie przypuścił, że to coś więcej, niż wypadek, ponieważ pani Caldery nie pośliznęła się na oblodzonym tego ranka chodniku- ona została wepchnięta pod koła samochodu. Niestety, pani Mundheim nie zwróciła zbytniej uwagi na mordercę. Opisała go jako…i tu cytuję…- tutaj Sherlock zatrzymywał się i przymykał oczy jak zwykle, gdy recytował cos z pamięci, ale całe jego twarz wyrażała czystą pogardę dla braku jakichkolwiek umiejętności obserwacji u jedynego istotnego świadka:- Nie wyróżniającego się niczym, ubranego w zwykłą kurtkę i czarną czapkę mężczyznę, który mógł być także kobietą. Rzadko kto potrafi powiedzieć tak niewiele o tak znaczącym wydarzeniu, którego jest naocznym świadkiem. To niemal niesamowite.  
\- Ale jednak coś nam to mówi.- wtrącał John z nadzieją na obłaskawienie rządnego krwi detektywa.- Że sprawca był jeden i nie był wysoki… albo jakoś … charakterystyczny.  
Sherlock wzruszył wtedy ramionami i odpędzał jakkolwiek pociechę machnięciem dłoni:  
\- Nic nam to nie daje. Zważywszy na to, że nikt go potem nigdzie nie widział, nie wiemy nawet jakiej jest narodowości. Nie wiemy nawet, czy na pewno nie miał wspólników! Nic nie wiemy! A po tym jak wepchnął panią Caldery pod samochód rozwiał się jak kamfora. Zniknął. Całkowicie.- widać było, że bardzo głęboko ubolewa nad cała sytuacją. - No i to trzecie morderstwo, 1 kwietnia, prima Aprilis. Co za ironia! Pan McCombe – czterdziestolatek piszący do Timesa cotygodniowe felietony wypełnione bardzo radykalnymi poglądami wchodzi na krzesło i wiesza na haku od lampy linę do wspinaczki, kupioną najprawdopodobniej tylko do tego celu, a potem zarzuca ją na szyję i skacze ze stołka. Samobójstwo z powodu depresji? Trawiących cię wyrzutów sumienia? Ponieważ jego felietony były tak popularne, że wielu ludzi zabrało się za realizowanie pisanych w nich poglądów poprzez atakowanie ludzi o ciemniejszym kolorze skóry.  
Możliwe… tylko, że to również wskazuje się być dobrze zaplanowanym oraz idealnie przeprowadzonym morderstwom. Ktoś tam był z nim i zmusił go do zawieszenia linki, a potem zepchnął z krzesła. Ten ktoś potem ulotnił się bez śladu. Dosłownie. I gdyby Lestrade nie nabrał podejrzeń i mnie nie wezwał, nikt nie zauważyłby tych ledwie widocznych otarć na nadgarstkach.  
\- Tak, tak, wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś genialny… właściwie dlatego Lestrade cię zawiadomił, kiedy zaczęło mu cos śmierdzieć.  
\- Ale nie mogę zrozumieć, o co tu chodzi! Cały ten mój geniusz najwyraźniej teraz nie wystarcza!  
John nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić, ale nie chciał być złośliwy, więc nic nie powiedział.  
A Sherlock tymczasem pogrążał się w kolejnym napadzie urazy na cały świat, z której nic, co ktokolwiek mógł zrobić, czy powiedzieć, nie mogło go wyciągnąć. I dlatego John zostawiał go wtedy w spokoju. Bo ciągle w niego wierzył i nie tracił nadziei, że jeśli ktokolwiek może rozwiązać tę zagadkę, to jest nim właśnie Sherlock Holmes. 

Po kolejnych frustrujących trzech miesiącach (i kolejnych czterech niewyjaśnionych morderstwach) okazało się, ze nie tylko John tak uważa.  
Sherlock dostał list. Nie maila, tylko prawdziwy papierowy list. Gdy dał go do przeczytania Johnowi, ten przede wszystkim zauważył brak znaczka i pieczątek.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- List.  
\- Zwykły list?- zapytał nieufnie.  
\- Jak najdalszy od zwykłości.- stwierdził Sherlock, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.- Po prostu go otwórz, dość zmarnowałem czasu!  
John pamiętając o Moriartym otwarł zwykłą, białą kopertę z nazwiskiem Sherlocka napisanym kursywą z najwyższa ostrożnością, ale nic z niej nie wypadło ani nie ugryzło go w palce. W kopercie była tylko jedna sztywna kartka, na której ktoś napisał niebieskim długopisem: „Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, kto stoi za niewyjaśnionymi morderstwami, przyjdź 31 listopada wieczorem do magazynu na ulicy Montagne”.  
Johna przeszył dreszcz. Kolejny Moriarty.  
\- To oczywiście pułapka…  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.  
\- Oczywiście. I my w nią wpadniemy .  
31 listopada był następnego dnia- co nie pozostawiało im dużo czasu na przygotowanie się do spotkania, nad czym John bardzo ubolewał. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić (bo Sherlock nie wykazywał zbytniego przejęcia zapewnieniem im obu bezpieczeństwa), to zawiadomienie Mycrofta i Lestrada żeby dali im jakieś wsparcie. Sherlockowi zależało tylko na tym, żeby to wsparcie było na tyle subtelne, aby nie rzucało się w oczy i nie przeszkodziło mu w rozmowie z tajemniczym informatorem. I John nie był mu w stanie wybić tego z głowy, choć uważał, że jego lęk jest uzasadniony… bo czyż to nie śmierdziało na kilometr kimś takim, jak Moriarty? I oczywiście nie pomagało to, że detektyw był zachwycony, zachowując się tak, jakby to był najlepszy możliwy prezent od losu albo wszystkich istniejących bogów. I zamiast skupiać się na tym, jak sobie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo w ej sytuacji skupiał się na wszystkim innym. W końcu, zniecierpliwiony zachowaniem Johna stwierdził, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem:  
\- Myśl, John! Nie chcą nas zabijać! Nie potrzebują, bo nic na nich nie mamy! Ale docenili moje zdolności i chcą współpracować.  
\- Ale czy nie wkurza się jak im odmówisz?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i nic nie powiedział i John nagle wszystko zrozumiał:  
\- Nie zamierzasz im odmówić! Jezu…- złapał się teatralnie za głowę.- Czyś ty do końca oszalał? Moriarty nic cię nie nauczył?  
Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem i John zrozumiał, z okropnie nieprzyjemnym uczuciem przypominającym fizyczny chłód, że cokolwiek powie, cokolwiek zrobi, nie zmieni przekonań przyjaciela. I dlatego może teraz zrobić, to postarać się zapewnić mu wsparcie, żeby ktoś nie zabił przez jego głupią pogoń za… rozrywką? Ekscytującą stymulacja dla jego umysłu?  
\- Przestań dramatyzować, John! Lepiej pomyśl!- krzyknął, przyskakując do niego tak, że znalazł się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jego twarzy:- To ja więcej zyskuje na tej wymianie i czegokolwiek ode mnie chcą, warto ich wysłuchać.  
John wcale nie czuł się przekonany, ale znał go na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że nie ma zbyt wiele do gadania, bo decyzja już zapadła. 

W końcu spotkanie po którym Sherlock tyle sobie obiecywał, a John tak się obawiał, okazało się lekko rozczarowujące. Przynajmniej na początku. Następnego dnia pojawili się przed magazynem około 18.00 i John cały czas starał się powstrzymywać przed próbami zlokalizowania miejsca ukrycia ludzi Mycrofta.  
Po kilkudziesięciu minutach pojawił się niewysoki, szczupły mężczyzna po dwudziestce, śniady z kręconymi włosami i wielkimi zielonymi oczami, ubrany w ewidentnie zużytą kurtkę z płótna i dżinsy opadające mu na biodra, jakby były na niego za duże. Podszedł do nich jakby zupełnie nie obchodziło go kto może ich obserwować. John zapałał do niego natychmiastową niewytłumaczalna niechęcią.  
\- Sherlock Holmes? To ja do pana pisałem. Bardzo się cieszę, że się pan pojawił.- powiedział przyjemnym głosem i John bezskutecznie ale instynktownie spróbował określić z jakiej części Wielkiej Brytanii pochodzi.  
Sherlock taksował go wzrokiem i ewidentnie próbował zrobić to, co John, ale na dużo szerszą skale.  
\- Skąd pochodzisz? Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? Nie mogę… nic tu nie ma sensu.- zapytał w końcu z takim zdziwieniem (a może zachwytem) a w głosie, że John aż na niego zerknął zaskoczony. Sherlock Holmes który nie tylko nie potrafi kogoś przededukowac na śmierć, a w dodatku się do tego przyznaje? A ten ktoś nie jest nawet nagi, jak Kobieta?  
\- Oczywiście.- powiedział młody, z uśmiechem pokazującym jego zaskakująco równe, ale też zaskakująco żółte zęby. John zagapił się zdekoncentrowany.  
\- Nie mam nic do ukrycia. Ale najpierw...- wyciągnął z kieszeni rękę i John odruchowo sięgnął po broń, ale chłopak wyciągnął tylko co wielkości zapalniczki, czym pstryknął niedbale.  
\- Przykro mi, John ze cię straszę, ale nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zarejestrowanie naszej rozmowy. Nie to, żeby szansa, żeby ktokolwiek uznał to za wiążący dowód czegokolwiek, ale takie mamy przepisy: jak najmniej śladów, jak najmniej wtajemniczonych. Nie chcemy niepotrzebnie poddawać komukolwiek nieodpowiednich pomysłów zwłaszcza, że mogą być prawdziwe.  
\- Czyli co?..- zjeżył się John, wyczuwając groźbę.- Zabijesz nas jeśli się nie zgodzimy na twoje warunki?  
Chłopak nie odwracając ani na chwilę spojrzenia od detektywa powiedział:  
\- Ależ skąd! To niepotrzebne. Nikt nie uwierzy samym waszym słowom. A mnie nie da się zamknąć w żadnym więzieniu. Ale nie traćmy czasu. Czas nas obu jest bardzo cenny panie Holmes.  
John chrząknął odruchowo, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale obcy nie spuszczając wzroku z Sherlocka, podszedł do nich bardzo blisko i zaczął mówić dosyć cicho. John później zrozumiał, że chciał uniknąć podsłuchiwania przez ludzi Mycrofta. Musiał się domyśleć, że ktoś tam będzie ich ochraniał..  
\- Nie tylko ja zabijałem tych ludzi, jest nas więcej. Jesteśmy czymś w rodzaju organizacji. Albo nie, to raczej służba, jak policja, albo… wojsko.  
Sherlock skinął głową, choć John nie widział w tym ani krzty sensu.  
\- Zanim przejdę do wyjaśnienia dlaczego to robimy, muszę uczciwie przyznać, że zabiliśmy dużo więcej ludzi, niż przypuszczasz. Reszta zabójstw została zakwalifikowana jako wypadki albo samobójstwa. I nie ograniczamy się oczywiście do Wielkiej Brytanii – to byłoby głupie.  
\- Ile i gdzie?- zapytał krótko Sherlock i John miał ochotę kopnąć go w kolano. Naprawdę miał zamiar stać tutaj i słuchać tego świra? I brać go na serio?  
\- Kilkaset osób na każdym kontynencie. Pomijając Antarktydę. Na koniec dam ci pełna listę, będziesz mógł wszystko sprawdzić. Przynajmniej te, które już się wydarzyły. Coś mi mówi, że inaczej mi nie uwierzysz. Ale nie spiesz się z opinią. Pamiętaj, że nie udało ci się nas rozgryźć. Możemy sobie naprawdę dużo nawzajem dać.  
\- Czyżby?- wtrącił cierpko John, ale nikt na niego nie zwrócił uwagi. Sherlock i chłopak byli zbyt zaangażowani w pojedynek na spojrzenia.  
\- Wytłumacz, skąd wiedziałeś o samochodzie Harta i innych rzeczach.  
\- To jest właśnie sedno. Wiemy to wszystko i dużo więcej, bo wiemy, co się wydarzy. Oczywiście czasem nie znamy wszystkich okoliczności i zdarzają się nam pewne… drobne problemy. Próbuje pan od prawie roku rozwikłać niektóre z nich. Tylko pan potraktował je poważnie, tylko pan znalazł w nich coś dziwnego i dlatego zwróciliśmy naszą uwagę na pana.  
\- Jaki uprzejmy morderca…- mruknął mściwie John.- Nie ma to jak pełen podziwu komplement od wielokrotnego mordercy! Moriarty…  
\- Ogólna zasada brzmi, żeby ukrywać nasze działania. Nie dlatego, że boimy się kary, nie ma nas nigdzie zamknąć na dłużej a nawet, gdyby ktoś z nas nie przeżył… to nie jest istotne. Każdy z nas jest gotowy na takie ryzyko. Ukrywamy nasze działania tylko dlatego, żeby nikt nie zaczął się domyślać, o co naprawdę chodzi. A poza tym- najczęściej zabijamy kogoś, po to, by przeciwdziałać jego wpływowi na społeczeństwo, a nic tak nie dyskredytuje czegoś przekazu, zwłaszcza jeśli jest wyjątkowo skrajny i niebezpieczny, jak samobójcza śmierć jego głosiciela. Czasami jak w przypadku tego Harta, o którego pan pytał- chodziło nam nie o osobę, która zginęła, ale o osobę, która powinna była zostać oskarżona o jej śmierć. Hart powinien był uwierzyć, że zabił tę kobietę. Nie został skazany na więzienie, a jeśli nawet, to nie posiedziałby dugo, ale nie o to chodziło, mieliśmy tylko go popchnąć do zmiany, wytrącić, że ścieżki, jaką obrał. Miał się poczuć tak winny, żeby chcieć rehabilitacji… którą mogłaby być praca w organizacjach na rzecz pokoju i ochrony środowiska… cos w tym stylu.- wzruszył ramionami, jakby to co mówił miało sens.- Czasem nie zabijamy kogoś dlatego, że to by tylko pogorszyło sytuacje. A co do paradoksów, o których na pewno zaraz pan zapyta, to wiemy, co się stanie, jeśli NIC się nie zmieni, więc staramy się zmienić jak najwięcej. Nic nie może być gorsze od tego, czego próbujemy uniknąć. Ale czas, albo rzeczywistość, jest bardzo… trwała. Nadal nam się nie udało. Potrzebujemy nowych pomysłów kogoś z niebanalnym podejściem do rozwiązywania problemów. Kogoś, kto widzi połączenia niewidoczne dla innych… I wtedy ktoś z nas rzucił pana nazwisko. Nie ja podejmuję decyzje, ale osobiście bardzo pana podziwiam. Jest pan nam potrzebny…  
\- Serio!?- John nie mógł wytrzymać w milczeniu.- Co to za bzdury? Czemu nie reagujesz Sherlock? Czemu tego tak spokojnie słuchasz?!  
\- Miałem się powstrzymać z osądem.- stwierdził spokojnie detektyw.  
\- Ale jednego nie rozumiem. Próbujesz mi zasugerować, że wiesz, co się zdarzy. To znaczy, że znasz przyszłość. A to znaczy…  
\- Tak, jesteśmy z przyszłości.- stwierdził skromnie chłopak.- Z okolic 2110 roku.  
John parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Co za kretyn. A my mamy w to niby uwierzyć.  
Ale Sherlock nie śmiał się razem z nim.  
John zerknął niepewnie i to, co zobaczył, zmroziło go całkiem.  
\- Chyba tego nie kupujesz?  
\- Hmm…- mruknął niezobowiązująco Sherlock i John przez chwilę miał ochotę go uderzyć  
\- Daj mi te dane. Te o innych morderstwach- Sherlock wyciągnął rękę.- Chyba kończy ci się czas?  
\- Tak.- potwierdził chłopak i wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki porysowany pendrive.  
Gdy detektyw zacisnął na nim palce, tamten odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. John odetchnął z ulgą, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że mimo szaleństwa tego, co usłyszał, cały czas bał się, że to z pozoru niewinne spotkanie przemieni się w jednej chwili w nieopanowaną jatkę.  
\- To co teraz? Wracamy do domu? To było… dziwne.  
\- Tak… ale bardzo… interesujące.- odparł z roztargnieniem Sherlock. Nie patrząc na niego John wiedział, że niewiele z niego wyciśnie, więc wracali do domu w ciszy. Oprócz jednego telefonu od Mycrofta, który próbował się dowiedzieć jak poszło spotkanie, na co Sherlock odparł, że to zwykły świr i nie ma czym się przejmować. 

Przez następne kilka dni Sherlock był całkowicie nieobecny duchem pogrążony w odczytywaniu i analizowaniu danych z pendrive’a, który dostał od nieznajomego. John starali się tym nie przejmować wierząc, że przyjaciel w końcu to wszystko rozpracuje i dojdzie do prawdy. Tej prawdziwej, a nie tych bzdur, które usłyszeli w magazynie.  
W końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał:  
Ale Sherlock nie miał dla niego dobrych wiadomości. Leżał właśnie na kanapie w głębokim zamyśleniu i otwarł oczy tylko po to, by wymamrotać:  
\- Wszystko się zgadza. Nie jestem w stanie podważyć jego historii. Nomen omen. Co gorsza, na penie była tez krotki opis jego czasów. Nie spodobałoby ci się to. Wybuchła wojna. Ekstremalna i bez żadnych reguł. Zaczęło się od ataku Chin na Japonię. W powstałym potem zamieszaniu Iranowi udało się zdetonować niewielka bombę atomowa nad terytorium Indii. Opad radioaktywny rozniesiony po całym świecie prawdopodobnie był odpowiedzialny za kilkadziesiąt tysięcy zgonów. Ale to bardzo szybko przestało mieć znaczenie, ponieważ Indie odpowiedziały. Trochę nieadekwatnie. Iran zamienił się w spalona pustynię, ale po drugiej stronie granicy też było kilkaset tysięcy ofiar. Niemal niezauważalne straty, zważywszy na to, że Indie miały wtedy około dwóch miliardów mieszkańców. Niestety, cała tę sytuację wykorzystały muzułmańskie kraje Bliskiego wschodu. Hindusi stali się szybko wymierającym gatunkiem- jeśli tak można powiedzieć. Ale zanim zniknęli całkiem, zdołali opracować idealną broń biologiczną (a może trzymali go już w zanadrzu od dawna?) czyli wirusa szybko mutującej grypy, przy której Hiszpanka była zwykłym przeziębieniem. Ta nie oszczędzała nikogo, starych, młodych, bogatych i biednych. Zanim opracowano jakieś formy walki, po kilku latach pozostało około dziesięć procent ówczesnej populacji, próbującej przeżyć na planecie nie nadającej się do życia dla zwierząt ciut większych od karaluchów. Oczyszczenie powietrza i wody i gleby miało zająć kolejne setki lat. Stało się jasne, że jedyne, co naprawdę poprawi sytuacje, to wykorzystanie nowej technologii, która udało się opracować we Francji jeszcze przed ostatnią wojną. Niestety, mimo wysłania w przyszłość kilkuset wojskowych, sytuacja nadal nie zmieniał się znacząco.  
\- Ty chyba w to nie wierzysz?..- podsunął John, zniecierpliwiony.- Nie tak na serio? Przecież to nie może być prawda…  
Sherlock przymknął oczy i umościł się na kanapie wygodniej.  
\- Nie jestem na sto procent pewny niczego. Ale widzę, że ty nawet nie bierzesz pod uwagę…  
\- Jak mógłbym?!- wybuchnął znowu. Ta sytuacja przerastała jego możliwości rozumienia.- Przecież to… to niemożliwe.  
\- Nie niemożliwe, tylko z naszego punktu widzenia, a raczej z punktu widzenia obecnej sytuacji geopolitycznej, mało prawdopodobne. A to jest różnica… i nawet ty musisz wiedzieć, że przez pięćdziesiąt lat naprawdę dużo może się zmienić. Zgaduję, że nie bierzesz pod uwagę, że ta może być prawda- nawet, jeśli nie pełna i dosyć powierzchownie przedstawiona- ponieważ za bardzo się tego boisz…  
\- A ty byś się… nie bał?  
\- Czego?- Sherlock na prawdę nie rozumiał.- Żaden z nas ani nikt, kogo teraz bliżej znamy nie dożyje tych czasów. O ile się nie rozmnożymy, a raczej nie mamy tego w planach, tak odległa przyszłość ludzkości nie powinna nas interesować.  
\- To jest… to..- Johnowi zabrakło słów.  
\- To jest logiczne. I jak się nad tym zastanowisz, to zrozumiesz.  
John fuczał przez chwile bezsilnie, a potem przypomniał sobie:  
\- A co z tym chłopakiem? Odpuścisz mu przez te bzdury o końcu świata? To zupełnie nie w twoim stylu.  
\- Jeśli przyjmiemy, że te bzdury końcu świata to nie SĄ bzdury, to żadna ilość pojedynczych ofiar nie jest zbyt duża jesli może zapobiec temu wszystkiemu…  
\- Ale…- chciał już wtrącić John, ale Sherlock mu przerwał podnosząc rękę. – Mam zamiar przyjąć, że to jakiś ponury żart i sprawdzić wszystko zakładając, że podróże w czasie nigdy nie zaistnieją. Pojedziesz ze mną do Niemiec…  
\- Po co?  
\- Bo tam zginęło najwięcej ludzi i to całkiem niedawno… jeszcze zostały ślady.  
\- Nie mogę jechać. Musze chodzić do pracy…  
\- Nawet teraz? Gdy możesz się dowiedzieć czy ludzkość przerwa następne 150 lat? Co za…  
\- Nie pojadę i koniec! A co ty zrobisz, to twoja sprawa.- powiedział John i wymaszerował do swojego pokoju.  
Sherlock wyjechał następnego dnia o świcie i John nie miał się nawet szansy się z nim pożegnać, ale nie przejął się tym specjalnie, bo już tak bywało . poza tym przyjął, że Sherlock się na niego obraził i zrobił to częściowo specjalnie.  
Szybko jednak mu przeszło, bo już tego samego dnia wieczorem zaczęła wysyłać Johnowi emocjonalne SMSy o stanie swojego śledztwa. Johna niepokoiło to, że wszystko co pisał zdawało się wskazywać, że coraz bardziej wierzy w słowa tamtego chłopaka.  
W końcu był tak zaniepokojony, że skontaktował się z Mycroftem, który obiecał to dla niego sprawdzić. John wiedział, że cena jaka za to zapłaci, będzie pewnie z cały miesiąc naburmuszonego milczenia ze strony obrażonego tą zdradą Sherlocka.  
Ale wkrótce okazało się, że to nie to będzie w tej całej historii najgorsze.  
To, co najgorsze, przyszło w postaci rozmowy z Mycroftem w jego klubie tydzień później.  
\- To prawda, John.- powiedział i gdyby Watson usłyszał to od kogokolwiek innego, mógłby nie uwierzyć. I pozostać spokojnym, niczego nieświadomym, zwykłym sobą.  
\- Wiem, że to zniesiesz, dlatego pozwalam sobie na to ryzyko. Dla dobra waszej relacji z Sherlockiem. On doszedł do tej prawdy dwa dni temu i nadal nie do końca potrafi emocjonalnie przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Musisz jakoś to przetrawić, żeby mu pomóc…  
John nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć i w sumie cieszył się, że Sherlock miał wrócić dopiero za kilka dni. Musiał mieć czas, żeby to jakoś przemyśleć, bo na razie czuł tylko znieczulający szok. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy detektyw wrócił, będzie w stanie o tym z nim rozmawiać i pomagać mu w pomaganiu w stworzeniu lepszej rzeczywistości, która nie stanie się ta straszną przyszłością, której nie znali.

EPILOG

Dziesięć lat później Julia doczekała się wreszcie wyjaśnienia swojej sprawy. Siedziała wtedy w kuchni i jadła melona wyhodowanego we własnym ogródku i cieszyła się chwilą samotności, o którą, odkąd miała dziecko było jej bardzo trudno. Przez uchylone drzwi do kuchni słyszała wiadomości w telewizji. Zwykle ich nie słuchała- bo prawie wszystkie ją przerażały ale w pewnej chwili usłyszała, jak przejęty spiker wypowiedział magiczne słowa: podróże w czasie. Wtedy poszła do pokoju i zaczęła uważać. Na jakimś poziomie świadomości nie była wcale zaskoczona faktem, że wynaleziono technikę pozwalającą być może, kiedyś wysłać coś w przeszłość- niezbyt odległą, ponieważ proces wymagał niesamowitego wydatku energii. Ona już wiedziała, że w końcu im się uda- i ta świadomość sprawiła, że uśmiechnęła się szeroko. W tej chwili wszystko, poza jednym przestało się dla niej liczyć, świat naprawdę jej potrzebował. Już wkrótce się o tym dowie... To coś było ważniejsze, niż jej praca i rodzina, jej całe zwyczajne życie miało wreszcie nabrać prawdziwego znaczenia. Mogła się wreszcie poczuć całkiem otwarcie wyróżniona i teraz czekała na urzeczywistnienie swojego przeznaczenia z jeszcze większa niecierpliwością.  
Kiedy odkryto, jak podróżować w czasie, cały świat wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na nowy, lepszy świat, w którym to, co najgorsze, nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Julia zaczęła myśleć tylko o jednym: nieznajomy nie był wariatem, a zatem ona sama naprawdę była bezcenna! To było jak objawienie, na które zbyt długo się czekało- każda następna chwila wydawała się trwać wiecznie.   
Nadzieje pokładane w nowej technologii jak zwykle okazały się nieco zbyt duże, ponieważ, wbrew wszelkim przypuszczeniom, przeszłość okazała się bardzo odporna na zmiany i mimo wszelkich starań, prędko wracała na dawny tor. Tak, jak poprzednie nadzieje, rozczarowanie było ogromne i powszechne; tak bardzo, że nikogo nie zdziwił już fakt, iż po paru spektakularnych i nagłośnionych przez media niepowodzeniach, podróże w czasie, które okrzyknięto zabawką dla historyków, zeszły z pierwszych stron gazet i ciekawiły już tylko niektórych. Zwłaszcza tych, którzy zobaczyli w tej technice żyłę złota- a nawet kilka.   
Gdy Julia w końcu doczekała się przełomu w swoim życiu, wyglądał on zupełnie inaczej, niż myślała: porwano ją, gdy przejeżdżała przez stosunkowo odludne tereny. Musieli ją śledzić już wcześniej, znać trasę przejazdu; pułapka była skonstruowana perfekcyjnie. Zdalnie wyłączyli jej komputer pokładowy, a zatem silnik i główny zamek, a kiedy się zatrzymała i wysiadła, sądząc, że to zwykła awaria, była całkowicie bezbronna. Pojawili się z nieba i zanim zorientowała się, że ta sytuacja to nie przypadek, było już za późno na ucieczkę. Tylko kilka sekund zajęło im zrobienie zastrzyku zwiotczającego mięśnie, tak, ze nie mogła się ruszyć ani krzyczeć.   
Po kilkunastu sekundach już nikogo na drodze nie było. Na szczęście ta szybka akcja oszczędziła jej prawie całego bólu i strachu, a także strasznego rozczarowania- zanim się zorientowała, co się z nią dzieje, zanim naprawdę dostrzegła zamaskowane postacie, już była nieprzytomna. Do śmierci nie odzyskała świadomości, co w jej sytuacji było błogosławieństwem, a sama śmierć nadeszła bardzo szybko- wszystko było bowiem dobrze obliczone i perfekcyjnie wykonane przez ludzi zajmujących się takimi porwaniami zawodowo. Jej ciała już nigdy nie odnaleziono. Gdyby jednak się znalazło, nikogo nie zdziwiłby fakt, że brakowałoby w nim wszystkich w miarę zdrowych organów. Takie porwania zdarzały się często, ponieważ mimo postępu techniki, nadal nie udało się niczym zastąpić ludzkich części zamiennych. Jedyne, co osiągnięto, to postęp w badaniach, które określały teraz, czyje organy przyjmą się z prawie stu procentową skutecznością w ciele chorego. Wycięte serce Julii biło w ciele Marion C. Lewis- jedynej córki Clyde’a Lewisa, potentata wystarczająco bogatego, by ratować swoje jedyne dziecko za wszelką cenę.  
To była właśnie jedna z możliwych korzyści podróży w czasie- wyławianie ludzi takich jak Julia, którzy mogli posłużyć jako dawcy dla kogoś, kogo było stać na wszystko.   
Praktyka szybko wykazała, że najlepiej powstrzymuje ludzi przed autodestrukcją (a musieli być zdrowi i żywi, by ich organy były przydatne do przeszczepu za kilka lat) mieszanka wdzięczności za ważną przysługę oraz poczucia, że są niezwykle ważni dla przyszłości. Ludzie niby nie wierzyli w to, że ich życie jest na tyle ważne, by zmienić losy świata, ale gdy mówił im to ktoś, wobec kogo mieli dług wdzięczności- słuchali go uważnie. Czasem wystarczyło tylko sprawić wrażenie, ze się kogoś uratowało.   
Tak było z Julią, która nie miała zginąć napadnięta przez bezdomnego ani popełnić samobójstwa, ale znaleźć kolejną beznadziejną pracę, zajść w niechcianą ciążę i zacząć żyć w bardzo niezdrowy sposób, co podziałało na ogólny stan jej organizmu na tyle źle, że po kilkunastu latach, kiedy jej serce stało się potrzebne Marion, nie nadawało się już do niczego.


End file.
